Bosco and Seajae
by lifesaver55
Summary: The rain brings trouble and mayham to the 55. It also puts a rif between the Boscorelli's that no one may be able to fix.
1. Rain Rain Go Away

Bosco and Seajae

Rain, Rain, Go Away

Anyone who knew anything about Seajae Boscorelli knew that she hated the rain. Rain brought trouble and lately trouble what one thing the Boscorelli's didn't need. Well early October, just as the World Series playoffs were starting it began. The rain that is. Maurice Boscorelli was on patrole that night. His partner Sasha Monroe by his side. They were sitting at a light on the corner of King and Hill when the first drops hit the windshield of the care.

"Damn." Bosco wispered.

"Something wrong?" Sasha looked concerned.

"It's raining."

"It's October Bosco. It rains in October."

"Rain brings trouble."

"You're starting to sound like your wife Bosco. Rain is a cleansing thing."

"Has anything really good happened in the rain Monroe?" He looked at her.

"I don't keep track of the weather patterns Bosco. I'm sure some great things happened in the rain."

"So you can't be sure that a lot of bad things happened in the rain?" He raised his eyebrows. Sasha looked at him. No sence in arguing with him. He would win. He could find tragity on Christmas if she let him. Sasha knew Bosco better then he thought. The rain made him think of his wife. He missed her. Plain and simple. All he would have to do is call her and all this rain nonscence would be over.

"I remember once you told me that you thought Seajae's rain theroy was in her head." Bosco looked at his partner. He must have been on some serious meds to say anything his wife believed in was in her head.

"I guess sometimes things seem foolish at one time and worth thinking about at other times." He looked at the grey clouds. "Every good thing I have that happened in the rain she has ten bad. So I go with it." Taking a sip of his coffee he looked at his wedding band. His wife had lots things she believed in but he was most proud of the fact that she believed in him.

"She can take the good and see the bad can't she." Sasha knew Seajae Boscorelli well. As friends and colleages they had a bond. Bosco knew that and he knew that he could be open with his partner and friend.

"But she sees the good in everything and everybody. It's a wonder she has any time to work." Bosco laughed as the radio came to life. Calls coming from all over the area. Slick and wet roads causeing drivers to loose controle. "You were saying Officer Monroe?"

"This is just stupid people not knowing how to drive." Picking up the microphone she took the call closest to them. "55 David…King and Willmount…ETA two minutes." Bosco pulled into traffic.

"Let the games begin." He knew the rain would be bringing trouble he just didn't know how much.

---------------

Seajae sat back and looked out the small barred window behind her desk. The lightning had started an hour ago. The rain not far behind. She turned back to the stack of paperwork on her desk. She had gotten behind when Bosco landed in the hospital not long after their little side trip to hide out from the mob in Texas. Now the rain began. Sully had the weather channal on on the TV downstairs. It didn't look good. They predicted at least three days of turenchal rain. Three days of things to go wrong. Three days to put a city in turmoil. She looked up to see Joey Doyle at his desk. He became her partner when she got back from taking care of Bosco after his stroke. She still had trouble thinking as what he had as a stroke. But his recovery was swift and till this day she didn't have any doubt whatever happened to her husband had changed him.

"Seajae?" She was daydreaming again. Shaking whatever it was off she looked up to see Sully in her doorway.

"Yeah Sul. Whats up?"

"The rain is coming down hard and I got more accidents then I have officers. Can you and Doyle hit the streets? I need a presents out there and I don't when everyone's tied up."

"Not a problem Lt. Sullivan." She smiled. Seajae knew the man liked being off the streets but he wasn't sure of how much power he could inflict with a crew that he'd know since they were just out of the academy. Getting up she grabbed her NYPD jacket. "First crisis is always the hardest old man. Just a walk in the park. Okay?" She looked at the man who had been like a father to her since the day she walked in to the station.

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "Just a walk in the park kid." She hollered to Doyle and he grabbed his jacket. "Seajae?" She stopped half way down the steps. "Don't make me sorry I sent you out there." She looked at him and as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail she smiled.

"I'll be careful pop. Don't worry about little ol' me." Doyle looked Seajae then Sully.

"I think you better worry about me out there with her." He went down the rest of the steps and headed to get some radios. Seajae smiled and followed behind him.

"Keep it up Doyle and you can walk. You forget who has the stripes in this relationship." Sully laughed and headed back to the front desk.

--------------

"The car. How did it get here?" Bosco looked at the woman on the sidewalk.

"I don't know. I heard a horn and looked up and there it was." Bosco shook his head. There was a red SUV in the minddle of King Street. Upsidedown. No skidmarks, no dents, no scratches, no driver.

"You mean it just appeared? In the middle of the road?" Bosco looked around. Traffic flowed around the car in the middle of the street like it was a round about. Closing his notebook he looked up to see his wife's unmaked SUV pull up. "Couldn't find any fun back at the house?"

"Looks like your having all the fun out here?" She smiled. "Sport utility vehicles falling from heavan?"

"Not that far. There's no dents." He nodded to Doyle. "You guys on a call?"

"Sully put us out to keep things up and running. Seems the rain has brought an over abundace of traffic accidets." He knew she had an 'I told you so' on the tip of her tounge.

"You got any thoughts on how this fine piece of machinery got here?" Seajae looked at the new red Lexus.

"There's a dealership on Arthor. Maybe a truck lost it?" The rain fell harder. "You think you should be out in this. It's only been a couple of weeks since you were in the hospital." He gave her a look that ment he was fine and to back off.

"You want to go check the dealership for me?"

"Will you get out of the rain?"

"Will you get off my ass?" He smiled at her.

"Your ass is what I live for Boscorelli." Doyle put his hands up.

"Would you two stop it please. You're giving me a headache." Seajae laughed.

"I'll swing back to see if we find anything." Bosco leaned into the car window and kissed her.

"Swing by even if you don't. I could use a cup of coffee." She pulled out and headed up the street to the car dealership.

"She's in a good mood." Sasha came up to him. The rain pouring down.

"Yeah. I hope she can stay that way. Anything on that side of the street?"

"Nothing. It appeared out of nowhere." Sasha and Bosco went under the awning of the cleaners. "How can an SUV fall from the sky and no one see it?"

"Seajae's checking the dealership down the street." They watched the rainfall. "It's only the beginning you know."

"Bosco don't start with the rain thing."

"The rain. It's bad news. Not always but this time Sasha, this time something big is going to happen." Sasha had never seen Bosco like this. He was calm yet something said he wasn't as calm as he seemed.

"Whatever you say Bosco." The city impound truck came to a stop in the middle of the road. "Your turn. I got wet the last time." Bosco pulled his hat lower and headed to talk to the tow truck driver.

--------------------

Seajae stopped at the coffee shop on the corner and picked up four coffees's and headed back to the car. Doyle took the tray from her as she got in. Rain was going to be the death of her she just knew it. Maybe not this rain but she knew she would die when it was raining. It was her curse.

"The dealer didn't have much to say." He took his coffee.

"The dealer was an idiot." She pulled onto the street and headed to the corner where Bosco was. "He didn't know if he was on foot or on horse back." The rain had slowed but it was still coming down. "You know this isn't looking good?"

"The rain?"

"You think I was talking about the dealer?"

"I was hopeing you were talking about the dealer." He looked at the woman he had known for nearly his entire career. She was never wrong about these things. Seajae saw trouble brewing three miles and three days ahead of time. When she said it didn't look good she was sugar coating it.

"I wish I was." She looked up at the next intersection her husband was in the middle of the street with the towtruck driver. His hands flaying around and inches from the man's face. "Oh damn this can't be good either." She pulled up inches from where Bosco stood arguing with a man twice his size.

"How hard can it be to tip the thing over?"

"Bosco I'm one man it will take at least three guys to run the rig."

"Get them here or I'll call the bucket boys to come tip it."

"Bosco I have my men scattered over five borroughs." Josh Higgens respected Bosco but damn the man could get on his nervers. "I'll do what I can Bosco but I can't promise anything." Seajae came up behind her husband carring his coffee.

"Doyle and me can help you Josh." She handed Bosco his coffee. "You go try to get dry. Waving Doyle over he pulled his jacket around him and handed Sasha her coffee.

"You don't need to be out in this Seajae."

"I'm a big girl. Just tell us what to do Josh." Bosco shook his head and headed back to his car with Sasha."

-----------

It took a better part of an hour to rig the SUV to tip it and get it out of the road. Bosco had taken down the numbers and were waiting on the DMV to find out if the Lexus was registered to anyone. Seajae's phone rang as she got back into her own SUV with Doyle.

"Boscorelli." The rain started to come down hard and fast. Hitting the roof.

"Mama?" She could hardly hear the girl's soft voice.

"Angle? Honey you need to talk louder baby."

"Mama, I'm scared."

"Baby, its ok. The rain will stop soon."

"I'm still scared. Baily…Baily's sleeping."

"Sleeping? Sweety let me talk to him. Wake him up." Panic gripped Seajae's heart. She put the truck in gear and turned it toward home.

"I can't. I tried mama." Doyle buckeled his seat belt and hung on.

"Try again baby. Wake your brother up. Tell him mama's coming home and he needs to get up." It wasn't like Baily to shake off his resposibilities like that. She heard her six-year-old daughter telling her brother to get up.

"He won't mama and Hope and Mac are crying." Seajae hit the gas harder.

"I'm coming baby. Go get Antie Faith Angle…or Uncle Calab."

"I can't mama. Baily locked the door. It's almost bed time so he was going to read to us." Baily always locked the door when he was in the back bedroom. In a building full of cops he still felt necessary to lock up when he was alone with the babies. Seajae looked at Doyle.

"Call the apartment find someone to get upstairs. Tell them to bring keys because the door is locked." Taking a corner faster then she should of Seajae nearly tipped the SUV and sent it skidding across two lanes of traffic. Doyle prayed as he dialed his apartment. "Mama's coming Angle Faith. Just hang on. Uncle Joey's calling to see if someone can come help you before we get there." Shaking his head Joey tried the Doherty's and the McKenzie's.

"How can a building full of people with babies be out in this crap?" He looked at Seajae. She was pale. They were less then three blocks away when a semi pulled out, ignoring the flashing lights and siren. Seajae's heart lept into her throat and she hoped the curse's she used didn't interfear with the prayer that followed. Joey Doyle just closed his eyes and waited to die.


	2. When The Going Gets Tough

Bosco and Seajae

When The Going Gets Tough

Bosco looked at his watch. Dinner couldn't come fast enough. Sasha and him went to the station for dry uniforms but why bother. The next call would only get them wet all over again. They were a few blocks from his house when he heard the siren. He hadn't heard any calls on the radio. Looking around he didn't see any sqauds but in an instant he heard the sound of sqweeling breaks and a truck horn. He stomach lurched and he pulled over at the next availble spot.

"Bosco?" Sasha put her hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Call Seajae."

"Yeah sure." She picked up the microphone. "55 Austin, come in for 55 David." There wasn't an answer. "55 Austin come in." Bosco's hands tightened on the wheel.

"55 Austin…" Sasha looked at Bosco. She didn't want to think about what was going though his head right now. Because if it was anything like what was going though hers she knew that Seajae and Joey were in big trouble.

----------

"You okay Doyle?" Seajae breathed deeply.

"What the hell are you trying to do Boscorelli? You…you could have killed us back there."

"I didn't did I?"

"That…you…." He closed his eyes. "Just get us home." He leaned back and closed his eyes. Then he turned back to see the truck jacknifed behind them. "Mary mother of God Seajae how in the hell…" He closed his eyes and shook his head. They pulled up infront of the apartment and Seajae bolted out of the truck and took the steps two at a time. She unlocked the door and ran up the inside flight of steps in record time for a recovering smoker. Unlocking the inner door Angle came running.

"Mama." Flinging herself into her mother's arms.

"Angel Faith. Are you okay baby?"

"Yes. But Baily…" She pointed to her older brother on the floor.

"Oh god." She set Angel down and went to Baily. "Baily? Baily honey…wake up." She put her hand behind his head and it was sticky. Joey came though the door out of breath. Seajae looked at her hand and it was covered in blood. "Oh dear God."

"I'll get a bus." Joey pulled the radio out of his belt and called for an ambulance. He turned to see Seajae clinging to Bosco's son.

"Baily. Open your eyes sweety. Please." Tears were falling from her cheek. "Baily?" His eyes fluttered.

"Mom?"

"Yeah…yeah sweety it's me." She cradled his head.

"The kids?"

"Fine. A little scared but they're fine. What happened?"

"I…got Mac some juice and I dropped the glass. I went to clean it up and…I must of slipped and fell and hit my head on the counter." He looked at his mother. "I'm sorry."

"Honey it was an accident. I was so scared when Angel said she couldn't wake you up." She held the boy. She looked up to see Joey with the three little ones curled on the couch. "You'll be ok. Joey called an ambulance." The boy struggled to get up.

"I'm fine." He must of thought better of trying to get up when he laid back agaist his mother. "It's just a bump."

"No it's a gash and its bleeding." She heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Bosco standing at the door.

"You two know anything about that jacknifed semi down the road?" He went to his son and wife. "That looks nasty kiddo." Seajae knew Bosco was scared but he wouldn't show it. Not in front of the kids and Joey. He bent down. "You couldn't call me?"

"I was in a bit of a hurry." Doc and Carlos came in the room just then.

"Which one of you is it this time?" Doc said dryly.

"Next genertation." Seajae stood and let Doc look at Baily. "It looks deep." She stood by Bosco. He was tence as Doc sat Baily up and examining the wound.

"Why didn't you call me?" Bosco wispered.

"Angel called me. I didn't have time to make a call. I just wanted to get here to find out what happened."

"Did you make that truck jacknife?"

"No. He was already jacknifing when we sqeezed between him and the building." He looked at her and gave a look that told her that he didn't believe her. "I swear. Ask Joey." He pulled her aside.

"What the hell happened?"

"Baily got Mac some juice and some spilled and he went to go clean it up and fell."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." He took his wife in his arms. "I knew something bad was coming."

"It was an accident Bosco. Nothing more." He let her go and went back to his son.

"I'm sorry dad."

"Nothing to be sorry for buddy." Doc and Carlos helped Baily on to the gurney. "I'll ride with you."

"You don't have to dad. You have to go to work."

"You know you're more important. Sasha will call us out." He followed them down the hall. Seajae called herself and Joey out at home for dinner. She hoped someone would come home to watch the kids so she could finnish her shift. As if on que Emily Yokas came though the door.

"I saw the ambulance. Are the kids okay?" She sounded winded.

"Baily hit his head pretty hard on the counter. He may need stiches."

"Oh gosh. Do you need me to watch the kids?" Seajae smiled. She could always rely on Emily.

"Are you home for the week end?"

"Yeah. But I have all weekend to catch up with friends. I'll watch the kids."

"You're a angel kiddo. Thank you." Seajae went and gave the kids hugs and kisses. "Daddy will home later and as soon as I'm done with work I'll come home ok." They all nodded. "Listen to Emily and be good." She got up and Joey followed her.

"You want to go to the hospital?"

"No we need to get on the streets. Sully's counting on us. Bosco can handle it." She got into the pasanger seat of the SUV.

"Still shaking in your boots?" Joey looked at his partner.

"I shouldn't have made that opening Joey."

"You can't doubt yourself now Seaj."

"I could have killed you Joey."

"Could of, should of, would of. You know as well as I do what happens…happens. We made it. In one piece. We wern't ment to die tonight."

"You sound like me."

"I leaned from the best." He smiled at her. "You don't think Mama McBride didn't have her hand in what just happened?"

"Now you're thinking too much." She was ding for a cigarette. Joey reached into the glove box and thew a box at her. "I don't need one."

"Needing and wanting become the same thing after a while." He tossed her a lighter. He took off and headed down the street.

----------------------

"Dad?" Baily sat on the gurney in the hospital room.

"Yeah buddy."

"Don't be mad at mom." Bosco sat next to his son.

"I'm not mad at her. Why would I be?"

"I heard you earlier at the apartment. I don't want you to be mad at her because I did something stupid. She was worried about me. I know she would have called you as soon as she could." Baily looked down at the floor. "I don't want you fighting because of my stupidity." Bosco stood infront of his son.

"We wern't fighting. We were both worried about you Baily. Me and your mother…well we're emotional at the best of times. Niether one of us grew up in a loving, caring atmosphere. Sometimes we get…passionate about things."

"I'm sorry about the juice and about the kids…being alone."

"Baily…you did nothing wrong. It was an accident. Your mom and me are not mad at you or eachother." He knew the time had come when he needed to tell his son about his past. "You told me that Anthony never hit you. Well he hit me, a lot. And my mother and Uncle Mikey. Not just light spankings. He whiped the shit out of us." Bosoco stood up and walked a few feet away. "I have an Italian temper and know how to use it. You mom's got the Irish on her side and when the two mix kiddo…well it gets loud. But never…ever in the ten years I've known her have I raised a hand to her…or our children. If I did I'd kill myself before Seajae had a chance to do it for me. We yell, we swear and damn it we get mad at eachother. But then it's over. Don't ever think you're the cause of our fights. We'll let you know if you are." Bosco smiled. "I love Seajae and you and Mac and the girls more then life it's self Baily. Don't forget that."

"I'm sorry for what Anthony did to you. He told me about his kids and how much he missed them and his grandchildren. I never knew."

"I'm glad you never had to know that side of him." Bosco sat next to his son again and put his arm around his shoulder. "I also hope you don't see mine or your mothers temper anytime soon."

"We all get mad."

"This is true." Ken Miller came in with a nurse.

"Now your teaching your kids your bad habits Boscorelli?"

"You bet Doc." Bosco smiled. "Only the best for my kid." Miller laughed and started putting the stiches in.

------------

Seajae sat and watched the rain fall. She checked her watch for the tenth time in nearly an hour. Joey watched her leg bouncing to the rythem of something in her head. He hated when she got quiet. When she was quiet things were going on in her head. Things that he didn't want to know about. Her phone rang. Fear shot though her. Joey could see the way her body tenced.

"Boscorelli."

"I'm taking Baily home in a little bit." Seajae took a deep breath.

"Good. He's okay then?"

"CAT scan came out normal. Everything is fine." Bosco sighed.

"But?"

"I don't want to fight."

"Who said we were going to fight?"

"Lately everything ends in a fight."

"It's the making up that makes it worth while."

"I remember when we could have make up sex without even fighting." Seajae looked at the rain falling out the window.

"I love you Marice."

"Don't forget that Seajae." Bosoc hung up. She wanted to thow her phone as far as she could. But rolling down the window with the rain falling like it was wasn't an option.

"Something wrong?"

"It's my life. Is there ever anything wrong?"

"Your life is what you make of it Seajae. You know that as well as I do." Joey pulled into the parking lot of a mall. "You want to do some work today?" He pointed to a young girl leaning agaist an awning. A older man talking to her. Flashing some cash.

"You have to ruin a perfectly good feel sorry for Seajae moment to save a fifteen year old hooker. Gosh Doyle where are your priorities." She jumped out of the truck Joey right behind her.

---------------

Bosco sat at the kitchen table. A bottle of beer in front of him. He was forty years old. He had four kids and a wife who he loved. What more can a man ask for? He took a drink of his beer. Nothing. His life was perfect. So why was he feeling like something was missing? Or he missed something. Hearing the key in the door he shook off the feeling and greeted Seajae with a half smile.

"I though you'd decieded not to come home."

"No. Not tonight anyway." She put her guns in the safe and locked it up. "Doyle found him self a knew line of work."

"Saving street waifs again?"

"Even better. Teenage hookers."

"That's my boy." He took a swig of his beer. "Dinners in the fridge."

"I couldn't eat a thing." She grabbed a beer and leaned agaist the counter. "How's Baily's head?"

"Sore." He played with his bottle. "He wants you to come in and say good night." Seajae checked her watch. "He was still up a half hour ago." She knodded and put her beer on the counter and headed down the hall.

"Baily?"

"Yeah. Hey mom." She came in and looked at his head.

"Girls dig scars." Smiling she sat back. "I'm really glad your okay. I was worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Kiddo your stuck with me and your dad worring about you forever."

"I'm worried about dad."

"Why?"

"He…he's doing too much after his stroke."

"The doctor said your father is in the best shape he has been in a long time." Seajae put her hand under Baily's chin. "You father is a strong man but he's learned to take it easy. He won't over do it."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She took him in her arms. "You are stuck with me and your father for a long, long time kiddo." Standing up Seajae pointed to the clock. "It's way past your bed time."

"Yeah. I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight Baily."

"Night mom." Seajae shut off the light and headed back down the hall and went and tucked the other kids in and kissed them goodnight. Bosco was sitting on the couch when she got back to the living room. A sad country song played on the stereo.

"You have the most wonderful son in the whole world you know that?"

"I kinda of thought all my children were spectacular but I must admit my eldest is quite especially spectaular."

"And how many beers have you had?" Seajae sat next to her husband and snuggled up to him.

"I think this is…my…second." He rubbed Seajae's back. "What's going on in your pretty little head?"

"Not a whole lot at this moment. You?"

"I'm sorry."

"About?"

"This afternoon. I shouldn't of snapped at you. You didn't deserve it." Seajae looked at Bosco.

"You were scared."

"That didn't give me a right to talk to you that way."

"Bosco we were both scared. I should of called you the minute I realized what was going on. At the very least had Doyle do it."

"Okay so we both were a little quick to snap. End of subject."

"Deal." Seajae leaned up and kissed her husband. "I love you."

"You better baby cause no one else would ever put up with me." He pulled her close. "I love you too." Kissing her he prayed that the rain didn't bring any more trouble.


	3. The Tough Get Going

Bosco and Seajae

The Tough Get Going

Bosco turned over and saw the note on her pillow. He had heard her pager go off after three this morning. After ten years he learned to ignore it. Work was a big part of both their lives but sometimes he wished it wasn't. Getting out of bed he jumped into the shower and tried to clear the cobwebs in his head. Seajae had become distant the last few weeks. Maybe she thought if she pretended not to care it would make things easier when he was gone.

"Dad?" Baily was outside the bathroom door. Bosco turned off the shower.

"Yeah?"

"I gotta get going to school and Kelly isn't here yet."

"Okay kiddo I'll be out in a minute." Bosco got out of the shower and wiped the steam off the mirror. He was getting old. Hell he was already old. He had always felt years beyond his age but today...well today he just felt plain old. He went to his room and got dressed. Going out to the living room he saw the three youngest kids at the table.

"They're all fed and changed. Angel's bus will be here at eight thirty. She's ready and her back pack is on the hook by the door."

"Who's the parent her Baily?"

"I'll tell you that when you figure it out." Baily grabbed his backpack and headed out. Bosco looked at the kids at the table.

"You guys need anything?" They all shook their heads. He picked up his phone and dialed his wife. She answered on the fifth ring.

"Boscorelli."

"Is it still raining?"

"Cats and dogs." She looked at the dead body in front of her. "She's not much older then Angel."

"Why did they call you?"

"Because no one else could do it." Bosco swore to himself. She acted as though she was strong but when it came to kids she wasn't.

"Are you going to be okay?" He knew she wouldn't be.

"Maybe someday. How are the kids?"

"Eating. Kelly isn't here yet so Baily got them ready."

"What did we do without that kid?"

"Beats me." He heard something in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"The rain. It's no making thing easier." She lit a cigarette.

"You want me to come down there when Kelly gets here?"

"I'm a big girl Bosco."

"We all need help now and again."

"I should be at the morgue by then. It'll pass." She looked over the abandon building. No child should die like this. "I'll call you later."

"Call if you need anything okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Bosco hung up. Something was eating her. He heard Kelly's key in the door. She came in Amber on her hip.

"Morning Bosco."

"Hey." He took the baby from her. "Hey sunshine." She smiled and batted at his nose.

"I think she lives for seeing you in the morning." Kelly headed to the coffee pot. "Joey will be quite upset when her first word is Bosco."

"He's young, he'll get over it." Bosco sat down at the table with his three children and Amber. "Big day planed?"

"Let see. School for Miss Angel, and the Museum of Natural History for the rest of us."

"Way too much fun Nanny Doyle."

"Your welcome to join us. They have a cave man display that's quite spectacular. Mackenzie loves it. I think one of the men reminds him of somebody." She smiled. Bosco thew Ambers burp clothe at her.

"Maybe next time. Seajae might be home early tonight. She went in at three again." Kelly sat across from him.

"She's been doing that a lot lately."

"The rain brings out the bad in bad guys I guess." He took a sip of his coffee and watched his children finish their breakfast. Seajae had missed so much of their young lives over the past few months. Always something or someone getting in the way.

"Are you okay with her going in at all hours of the night?"

"It's her job. A job she loves Kelly. I can't very well tell her she has to find something else to do. She's not a street cop like me. She needs to be in the thick of things to be happy." Kelly stood up and got Angel's jacket and backpack.

"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll start believing it. Come on Angel Faith. The bus is on it's way." Angel jumped off her chair and went to her father.

"I love you daddy." She kissed his cheek as he picked her up with his free hand and hugged her. "Mommy needs you." She whispered. "Don't go where she can't find you." She smiled and jumped off her father's lap and headed out the door. Kelly looked back as she went out the door.

"She knows what is to come Bosco. Don't ignore the signs." Kelly put on Angel's jacket and backpack and headed out the door. Bosco watched till the door closed. What was coming? What did Angel know? What was Kelly not telling him? Amber batted his nose again and Mac and Hope laughed.

"You laugh now but wait till she's beating the both of you up."

"Daddy she's justa baby." Mac laughed.

"Yeah daddy baby Amber." Hope looked at her father. Bosco smiled.

"Babies grow up. You guys are proof of that." He stood up and cleaned the dishes off the table while holding Amber. "Go watch Sesame Street." The Boscorelli children jumped off their chairs and headed to the tv. Mac had it turned on and on the right channel in seconds. "Thats my boy." He loaded the dishwasher holding the little girl with expert ease. Kelly came back a few minutes later.

"You are getting good at this Sgt. Boscorelli."

"Don't tell anyone. They may take it as a weakness." He handed Amber to her mother. "I got court in a couple of hours. I think I'm going to change and head to the courthouse."

"The mo urge on the way?" She smiled.

"Do you know what Angel meant?"

"All I know is that the rain will cleans our souls."

"Is that all?"

"Only God knows that." He knew better then to go any further with Kelly. When God came up she was though answering questions. Now he had to go to the one person who should tell him what was really going on. Seajae. But chances are she wouldn't be talking either.

Seajae sat on the floor of the morgue, head between her legs. This was not the way the day should begin. Her name was Naomi. She was eight. Now she was dead. Running her fingers though her hair she took a deep breath and leaned back against the cold tile wall.

"You going to make it Boscorelli?" Bosco slid down beside her.

"Your going to miss court."

"I told them to page me ten minutes before they need me. I figured by the tone of your voice earlier you need me more then the DA." He took her hand in his. "Where's Elliot?"

"Home."

"You caught this by yourself?"

"No." She didn't want to fight with him. Not today. Not after the morning she spent. "Olivia was on call. Elliot and Kathy are on vacation. I sent her home about an hour ago. She looked worse then I did." Opening her eyes she looked at her husband. God he looked good. Dressed in his blues he was a force to be reckoned with.

"When do you get to go home?"

"DCF is on their way to identify the body."

"She a foster kid?"

"Yeah. Been missing eight days."

"No one reported her missing?" Seajae shook her head.

"She was new to the system. And so was her case worker." All Seajae wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed and stay there till the rain was over. Rain brought misery and heartache. Naomi Jefferson was just the beginning.

"She's not the first is she?" Seajae looked surprised at her husband words. "Your not the only one who can figure things out you know."

"It was too...calculated. Too perfect."

"It's only one."

"Who knows where the rest are." She looked down the hall and saw the head of the Department of Children and Families coming in the front door. "Think he knows what he's in for?"

"Your wrath is famous in the five burrows. What do you think?" They stood up. Bosco took his wife in his arms and hugged her tight. "Please don't shoot him, that's all I ask." He kissed her cheek just as his beeper went off. "I love you Seajae."

"I love you too." Bosco turned and headed to the tunnel that lead to the courthouse. Seajae crossed her arms and prepared to deal with the man in charge of letting a child die.

-------------

Jameson Murphy looked like death warmed over. Then thrown in the garbage. Seajae had dealt with the the man on several occasions but today was the worst possible senerio. He walked like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He did have the weight of the thousands of foster children in the New York and surrounding areas sitting there.

"Jim."

"Seajae. Before you get on your pedestal and start preaching to me about the kids in this city depending on me could you take a step back and listen." He was prepared to fight and Seajae was glad. If he had backed down and let her lay into him she might of thought less of the man.

"Okay...talk to me."

"Kelsy Osbrook took Naomi to the Campells on Friday. Everything was by the book and the Campells only have three other children. When they woke up Monday she was gone. They were afraid to say anything till today because she...well she came back twice."

"She came back?"

"Tuesday morning...then again Friday." Seajae looked at the man in front of her. "She told them she was visiting her mother...her mother is dead. She's new so they didn't want to label her as trouble right off." He looked at the woman in front of him. She was within inches of taking his head off and he knew it.

"I want every child from A to Z accounted for before you go home today."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't care how you do it but get it done Jim. I have a feeling this isn't the first child who was murdered. I want to know how many more are out there missing." Jim Murphy started to argue but stopped himself. There were more then fifteen thousand kids in foster care in the grater New York area. If he and a hundred of his office staff started now...

"Whatever you say Detective." Murphy turned and headed to the mourge. Seajae walked behind him to talk to the ME. It was too early in the morning to start this.

---------------------

"Bosco?"

"What?" He wasn't in the mood for idle chit chat with his partner's idle chit chat.

"I asked you what you wanted for dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Something happen this morning in court?"

"Nothing worth taking about."

"Something else wrong?"

"Seajae caught a case this morning. A little girl. I don't think she's going to handle it well."

"She's handled a lot."

"Sasha she's been on the edge for so long this may push her right over."

"Bosco...you really don't think she could loose it over this?"

"You didn't see her face this morning. She looked like she had given up on the good in everything."

"She's surprised you before Bosco."

"I hope your right." He sat back and let Sasha drive their zone and tried not to think about what this case might do to his wife. They got a call and all small talk for the time being was over. He really didn't want to talk about what the rain was doing to his life or his wife.

-------------

Seajae sat behind her desk and looked at the files in front of her. Seventeen missing kids. Seventeen little girls gone missing in the last year. All under the age of ten. No one admitted they were missing or no one cared. Damned rain. If the storm hadn't started all this would have gone undetected for God knows how long. Curling her legs under her she stared at the file in front of her. She didn't look up when Sully stood at the door way.

"You need to go home Seajae."

"So do you old man."

"I saw my wife today."

"Me and Bosco had a few minutes at the mourge."

"Oh and thats healthy." He started to walk away. Then he turned back and looked at her. She was two years short of forty and she looked fifteen sitting behind her desk with her hair pulled back. "Bosco's in the locker room. I suggest when he gets up here you go home with him."

"Suggestion noted Capitan." She sipped her coffee and continued reading. That's where Bosco found her twenty minutes later. Seajae looked up when she heard him. He leaned against the door frame. His black t-shirt pulled tight over his chest. God he was sinfully beautiful for a forty year old man. "Did I ever tell you I did an undercover stint with a circus?" Bosco raised his eyebrows.

"No. You never told me that."

"Yeah...there was this rash of homicides whenever the circus hit town. One or two in every big town. So I got in as a horse trainer since I knew so much about riding. We were in this small back woods berg in Iowa. I knew everything about everybody in that place. No one in that place so much as had a speeding ticket." Bosco sat across from her.

"What does this have to do with your case?"

"The murderer...he was the last person in the world you would have even thought could hurt a fly."

"The ring master?" She looked at him.

"How...lever mind. Anyway whoever is taking these girls has a connection to DCF or a history with them." She looked at her husband. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You need to come home and get some sleep. Then everything will look better in the morning." He stood up. Went around her desk. He pulled her chair out and turned it around. He put his hands on the arm rest and looked into his wifes dark brown eyes. "And you will sleep. No files. No reports. Not even a good night kiss." She smiled. Putting her arms around his neck she kissed him.

"You can't say no to me Boscorelli."

"You think so?"

"I know so." She kissed his neck. God he smelt good. It had been too long since she felt her husbands warmth. They had been too busy with crisis after crisis. Then the rain. She never felt warm when it rained. Seajae deepened the kiss. Bosco pulled her to her feet. Breaking off the kiss he pulled her close and held her tight.

"You can't forget with sex baby. Even if its out of this world sex." He could feel the electricity pumping though her. It would be mind blowing and he knew it. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much Seajae. The rain will stop. I promise." He knew that even if he didn't believe the rain was bring the bad stuff out she did. They had to be strong. For each other.


End file.
